


A Day at the Beach

by chyron_girl



Series: Beach Vacation [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyron_girl/pseuds/chyron_girl
Summary: Clay & Emma enjoy a day at the beach while on vacation.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Series: Beach Vacation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Lauren's fault. I had no plans to write anything this weekend, but she made me do it! Anyway, this is just smut with no plot at all. So enjoy if that's your thing, and if it isn't, I'll be back with more plot stuff soon.
> 
> This takes place at the end of Emma's second year at NYU. They've been together for almost a year at this point, so let's assume she's on the pill. Because, safe sex everyone!

Emma laid back on the double chaise lounge in the sun and relaxed. She was so happy to be finished up with school for her sophomore year. The last few weeks of the semester had been crazy busy with final performances, a show, and a bunch of projects and papers. When Clay suggested taking a vacation together before she started up her summer job back at the hotel in Virginia Beach, Emma was thrilled.

Clay was able to get a week’s leave and organize time in a beach house on the Maryland shore. She wasn’t quite sure, but Emma thought his father and his father’s publisher had something to do with them getting this house. Clay was very tight-lipped about the whole thing. All he would say was that his father owed him.

Clay came to help her move out of her dorm, and then they drove south to Maryland for their time together. When they arrived, Emma couldn’t believe how gorgeous the house was. The master suite had a huge bed with a canopy with white netting that was so romantic, and the master bath had an enormous soaking tub and giant shower with multiple shower heads. There was a pool, a hot tub, an outdoor grilling and cooking area, and it was located on a stretch of private beach.

The sound of the waves breaking on the shore was so soothing. Emma raised herself up on her elbows to look out at the ocean. Then she turned to glance back at the house. Clay had gone to get some fruit and water for them, but she thought he was taking a long time. Maybe he couldn’t find the fruit, she thought.

Just as she was thinking she should go back to the house to help him she saw him making his way down the path. He looked like he had brought half the contents of the kitchen with him. She stood up to help him with everything.

“I thought you were just grabbing some water and fruit,” she said.

“I was,” Clay explained, “but then I thought you might want some of the yogurt dip with the fruit, and the chips looked good to me, so I just brought it all.”

Emma laughed. “Well, thank you. I guess we won’t go hungry.”

They organized everything in the cooler on one side of the lounger and placed a bottle of water for each of them on the side tables.

“Clay, could you help me put the canopy on the lounge chair up?” Emma asked. “I want to block the sun off my face a little.”

“Sure,” he replied. “Do you want to raise the back up a little too, so we’re sitting up more?”

“That would be great,” she replied

They each stood on either side of the chair and raised the back then they lifted the canopy.

“I think that’s good,” Emma said once they had raised the canopy about two feet.

They both settled down on the lounge chair, which was more than roomy enough for them both. They grinned happily at each other as they both relaxed back on the chair.

“Do you need more sunblock?” Emma asked Clay.

“No, I’m good,” he replied. “Do you need to put on more?”

Instead of answering, Emma looked around the beach with a thoughtful look. “This is a private beach, just for this house, right?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Clay answered. “I think the public have the right of way to walk on the shore, but they can’t come up here. This is private property.”

“But nobody’s really around, though,” Emma said.

“No. It’s early in the season,” Clay stated. “And it’s all private homes with their own beach around here.”

She looked around again and seemed to come to a decision. She reached around her back and untied her bikini strings, then she reached up to untie the strings around her neck.

“Emma!” Clay exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“Well, if no one’s around, why should I get tan lines?” she asked reasonably.

“But anyone could come by,” he said, glancing nervously around the beach.

“You just said it’s early in the season,” she said calmly. “Besides no one can see me up here.” She dropped her bikini top on the sand by the lounge chair, then turned to Clay. “Hand me the sunblock, please.”

“The sunblock?” He asked bewilderedly, still looking around to make sure no one else was there to see Emma’s bare breasts.

“I don’t want to get a sunburn on my chest,” she explained patiently. “I never realized you were such a prude, Clay Spenser.”

“I am not!” he replied in an offended voice.

“You’re kind of acting like it,” she said with a laugh.

“I just don’t want anyone else around to see you without your top on,” he said.

“Uh huh,” Emma agreed. “So, the sunblock?” she asked again.

Clay picked up one of the bottles of sunblock from the table beside him and turned to give it to her.

She decided to have some fun.

“Hmmm, I think maybe the other one,” she said. “That one’s for your face and other delicate skin.” She gave him teasing grin. “This is definitely delicate skin.”

Clay swallowed hard and turned to exchange the bottles of sunblock. He turned back to give her the second bottle, and she gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

“Do you want to put it on for me?” She asked innocently.

He froze, holding the bottle of sunblock out to her.

She grinned and glanced down at the front of his bathing trunks. She could see his growing arousal.

“Should I take that as a yes?” She inquired teasingly.

“Emma Hayes, you are killing me,” he said with a groan.

She giggled, waiting for him to decide.

Clay sat up and opened the bottle of sunblock, squirting some into the palm of his hand. She squirmed a little on the chair in anticipation. Once he had enough sunblock, Clay put the bottle down and stretched out alongside Emma.

Their eyes met and she felt breathless. Slowly his hand stroked upward from her rib cage to her breast. The coolness of the sunblock on her skin made her shiver a little as his hand caressed her breast, making sure it was covered completely with the cream. She sighed in pleasure as his thumb rubbed softly across her nipple, and her eyes drifted shut.

“Emma,” Clay said in a husky voice, “look at me.”

She opened her eyes and looked up into his face. She could see the desire in his gaze, and she bit her lip in an effort to keep herself from moaning his name. His hand moved to rub the sunblock into her other breast, his fingers again carefully covering all of it.

He gently pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and she whimpered his name.

“Does that feel good?” He asked in that same husky voice that drove her crazy.

“Yes,” she moaned, “so good.”

Her eyes began to slip closed again, but again Clay told her to look at him. Their gazes held as his hand continued to caress her breast. She squirmed again on the lounge chair. She could feel how wet she was getting as her desire grew.

“Clay,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Please what?” He teased.

“Please,” she sighed, “I need you.”

Using one of the towels they were lying on, he wiped the excess sunblock from his hand, then slipped it into the front of her bikini bottom. His hand began slowly rubbing her clit. Emma began rocking her hips in rhythm with his hand.

“Mmm,” she moaned. “More, please,” she sighed.

************************

Clay smiled as he continued to hold Emma’s gaze. Her eyes were starting to glaze over with pleasure and he leaned in to kiss her. As their lips brushed, he felt her hand join his inside her bikini bottom. She moved her hand against his in an effort to get him to speed up his rhythm.

He moved his lips along her jaw and then whispered in her ear.

“Like this?” He asked as his hand moved faster and he increased the pressure.

“Yes, mmm, yes,” she moaned.

“Almost there?”

“Mmm, almost,” she sighed. “Harder.”

Clay groaned. Hearing Emma tell him what she needed got him so hot. He leaned in and began kissing her neck as he pressed his hand harder and faster against her clit.

“Mmm, Clay,” she groaned, and then her voice became incoherent moans as she came hard against his hand.

Clay lifted his head and looked down into Emma’s face as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him, rolling so that he was now lying on his back and she was stretched out on top of him.

He groaned as he felt her hips press against him. She lifted up a little and his eyes were drawn to her breasts that were rubbing lightly against his chest. He brought his hands up between them and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples.

Emma began rocking her hips more firmly against his and then smiled when he moaned her name. She slipped off him and quickly untied the string at the waist of his swim trunks, then began tugging them off his hips. Clay lifted his hips off the lounge chair to help her. Once she had the trunks off him, Emma brought her hand back up to stroke him.

“Emmm,” he moaned, as she rubbed her thumb across the tip of his erection.

He groaned as she released him and began tugging off her own bathing suit bottom. She straddled his hips, and he began rocking up against her. He could feel the wetness from her earlier orgasm on his arousal, which only made him harder.

Emma leaned forward to kiss him as their hips continued to move against each other. He began stroking the soft skin of her back, eventually bringing his hands down to rest on her hips. He gripped her there and pressed her down harder on him.

“Mmmm,” she moaned against his lips, as she continued to grind down with her hips.

Giving him a teasing smile, she broke off their kiss, then lifted up and took his erection in her hand. She positioned him at her entrance and then slowly eased back down, taking him fully into her. He groaned her name as he felt himself slide home into her warm wetness.

**********************

Emma was still for a moment as she adjusted to the feel of Clay deep inside her. Then, very slowly, she began to lift her hips up and down, giving a twist as she came down to grind herself against him. Clay’s hands were squeezing her ass, as he began lifting his hips to meet hers as she slid down on him.

She realized she was already close to the edge. Who knew making love outdoors would be such a turn on? If she had her way, they would definitely have sex outdoors again.

Clay brought one of his hands around to press his thumb against her clit each time she twisted her hips against him. That was all it took to send Emma over the edge. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder as she moaned in pleasure.

Emma relaxed against Clay, her hips still rocking on his just a little as she continued to feel small ripples of pleasure. She lifted her head and they kissed gently. Clay’s arms tightened around her, and keeping them joined together, he rolled over so that now she was lying under him.

Clay braced himself up on his elbows and began thrusting into Emma with long, firm strokes. She started lifting her hips to meet his, then tightening her inner muscles as he withdrew.

“Emm” Clay groaned. “I can’t…” His voice trailed off as his movements became more urgent.

“I’m good,” she whimpered. “Go ahead.”

She slipped her hands down and gripped his ass, digging in her nails as she continued to lift her hips into his thrusts. Emma felt a final burst of pleasure, and then Clay moaned her name as she felt him come inside her.

His body relaxed onto hers and she brought her hands up to stroke softly down his back. He lifted up a little and smiled down into Emma’s face. She smiled back and tilted her chin up for a kiss.

Her hands continued to stroke gently up and down his back, and then slowly one slipped lower to stroke his backside. She could feel the hot sun on his skin, and she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Clay asked, breaking off their kiss.

“I’m thinking you didn’t put any sunblock on your butt, and that would be a bad place to get a sunburn,” Emma replied teasingly.

“You’re right,” he said as he slowly eased off of her and grabbed his swim trunks.

As Clay pulled his swimsuit back on, Emma found her bikini bottom and pulled it back on. They settled down again next to each other on the chaise and relaxed after their exertions.

“Told you I wasn’t a prude,” Clay said teasingly.

Emma turned on her side to smile at him. “That’s good,” she giggled, “because I was thinking later, we could test out that hot tub.”


End file.
